Mistakes
by OceanEyesGoddess
Summary: This is set after Miss Mystic Falls. it's about Damon and Elena going to Forks Washington and what happens when they meet Edward, Bella, the Cullens and the wolf pack. Lots of Delena and humor and Edward bashing FUN! . Please review!
1. Can I still trust you?

A/N I don't own VD blah blah blah. I just own my plot. All right, this is set after Miss Mystic Falls. Elena is broody because she had to lock Stefan up, so Damon decides to take her on a road trip. And to where you might ask. Well to the unknown Forks, Washington. Dun dun dun. All right, here goes nothing. Also check out my other story, A Realization and please review. It makes me happy.

Chapter 1: Can I still trust you?

Elena sat curled up in Damon's bed, writing in her diary and humming Enjoy the Silence by Anberlin. It had been 2 days since she had put Stefan in that cage down in the basement and he still wasn't better. Damon thought she was becoming paranoid when she said, "Maybe he'll be like this forever."

Speaking of Damon, he rushed into the room and scooped her up just as she was closing her diary. His strong arms went around her waist and she was suddenly airborne as he threw he back on his bed so she was under him.

"Damon," she shrieked.

He smiled. "I have an idea."

"What?"

Damon's icy eyes smiled along with the grin that spread across his face. "Let's go to Forks."

Elena frowned. "Seriously? You want to go to a town with more vampires that spark and jealous werewolves?"

He kissed her forehead and stood up with her. "Yes. I want to meet stupid Edward fricking Cullen and his sparkly family."

She laughed quietly and then looked him in the eyes. "Can I trust you Damon?"

He frowned. "Elena, you know I wouldn't ever hurt you. I might not be a saint, but I care about you and your well being."

She nodded and broke away to pace. "Who will watch Stefan?"

Elena could almost feel Damon smirk. "I'll call the teacher."

She whipped around to face him. "I'm trusting you, Damon. Please don't let me down."

He kissed he forehead again and quickly threw some of his clothes into his suitcase and placed her newly cleaned clothes back in her bags before facing her. "We'll take my Ferrari," he said over his shoulder and dashed off.

She smiled and went down to say goodbye to Stefan.

Stefan was pale and when he saw her, he growled.

"Get out of here, Elena," he hissed.

Elena held up her hands, saying, "I am. That's what I came to tell you. Damon and me are going to Forks to hunt down Edward Cullen's sparkly ass and have us some fun. Alaric will watch over you until we get back. Bye."

And with that she joined Damon in the car and they took off.

All right, the moment of truth. Was this story good? Should I continue? Also, if you read A Realization, I have writer's block and I need some help so I can update sooner. Please review. PEACE~ Bree


	2. Damon is going soft

A/N you people are the best! I cannot believe the first chapter got so many reviews! You all should get your own Damon's. BTW, I don't own VD or Twilight yada yada ya. Here is another chapter. Please review, dears. This chapter is inspired by the song Where does the good go by Tegan and Sarah

Chapter 2: Damon is going soft

Elena sat in the passenger seat of Damon's Ferrari, studying him. They were only in Seattle and they still had a good 5 hours to go till they got to a place right outside of Forks called Port Angeles. Damon had stopped at the boarder and got himself a "snack" named Leslie. The thought of him snacking on a girl made her sick to her stomach. She loved Damon in a brotherly-psychopath way but she hated him sometimes for his blood diet.

Damon smiled coyly at Elena as he pulled into an expensive hotel. "I know I'm hot, but it's rude to stare," Damon said proudly.

Elena stuck her tongue out at him and got her bags from the car. He was so full of himself. He always thought that everyone thought he was sexy. And it was so true it wasn't funny. All of Elena's friends, even Bonnie under the hard exterior, thought Damon was drop-dead gorgeous.

Suddenly the man of her musings was in her personal 'bubble'. She glared up at him. "Yes, Damon," she asked quietly.

Damon grabbed her bags, smiled, and entered the lobby with her on his heels. The manager, a pudgy middle-aged guy eating pizza, looked up at them.

"Welcome to The First Stop Hotel. One bed or two," the guy asked Damon, looking Elena over.

Damon growled a little. "One," he said tensely.

Elena sneered up at him. "Two," she argued.

Damon looked at the guy, using his Compulsion. "One bed. You will not charge us. And you will not remember us."

The guy nodded and handed over a set of keys. "Floor 5, room 78."

Elena and Damon went up to their room in silence and when they were inside the huge and luxurious room, she faced him with an odd expression.

"Damon," she asked quietly, putting her hands behind her back.

He came over to her and put a hand under her chin. "Yes, angel?"

"Am I safe with you sleeping next to me? Or are you going to eat me," she whispered.

Damon was taken aback. Him, hurt Elena? That wasn't even a possibility. He cared about her too much. He pulled her close. "You're safe with me, Elena. I won't hurt you," he sighed into her hair.

She nodded. Inside she was snickering to herself; she had made Damon Conti de Salvatore go soft. That wasn't something most people did and especially not in a few month period. Elena smiled into Damon's chest.

"And Damon," she asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, kitten?"

She looked up at him. "If we do find Edward Cullen, I'm going with him."

Damon's lips went into a tense line before he smiled and launched at her. "Now your gonna get it, Elena."

They landed in a heap on the bed, laughing loudly. Elena petted Damon's hair from where his head rested on her flat stomach. His breathing was deep and when she looked down at his face, she saw he was dead asleep. Haha, she thought to herself, dead asleep. Vampires can't be dead asleep, they're already dead. She laid back on the bed with Damon and fell into a deep sleep.

Back in Mystic Falls

Stefan slammed his fist into the door of his cell, calling, "Alaric!"

Alaric slowly came down the stairs, stake in hand. He also had a glass of Damon's bourbon in the same hand. God, Stefan thought, Damon's going to kill the teach.

"Yes, Stefan," he asked through the bars.

Stefan put his face against the bars. "I need to call Elena and make sure she's all right," he said in a gust of breath.

Alaric shook his head and leaned against the wall. "She called me a little bit ago. She's fine, so is Damon. According to her, Damon was being sweet. He even let he control the radio and he sang Enjoy the Silence with her."

Stefan snarled. "I'll kill him if he touches her."

Alaric frowned. "Don't you get it," he asked him.

"What," Stefan snarled.

Alaric stood up and headed towards the door, calling over his shoulder, "She's falling for your older brother. And he's already head-over-heels for her."

Dun dun dun! Cliffy! I'm sorry and I will update ASAP. I promise I will after I get my boot tomorrow. Review or I shall dip Damon in vervain. JK, but seriously. Review. Also check out my page for a poll about an upcoming story.

Your dedicated writer, Bree


	3. Sparkles vs Salvatore

A/N Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the alerts/reviews/ favs! I feel so loved. You all are the bomb. I don't own VD or Twilight blah blah blah. Having to say that is such a pain. Here's another chapter. By the way, if you read A Realization, I'm havin' serious writer's block and I beg you for help.

Chapter 3: Sparkles vs. Salvatore

Elena and Damon drove into Forks at the crack of dawn. Damon was scowling at Elena deeply because she said he couldn't stop for a snack before going hunting for the Sparkle crew, as Elena thought of the Cullen's as. Elena responded by smiling and teasing him by wearing a tank top and putting her dark hair into a ponytail.

"Elena," Damn asked from his seat in the driver's side of the car.  
"Yes, Damon," she said softly, gazing into his blue eyes. She had never realized how blue they were. They were like when water casts a glow on a glacier, turning it a crysally light blue.  
He stopped the car at a long driveway in a forest. "We're here."

They got out of the car slowly, scanning the area around them. It seemed harmless; for a house of 7 sparkily vampires that ate deer and bunnies. damon grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her towards the huge house nestled in the forest. _Gosh_, she thought to herself, _this is like the Wizard of Oz. Creepy_. She looked up at Damon's face and laughed. Obviously he was thinking the same thing because his face was a hard mask with obvious distaste in his eyes.  
"I feel like frigging Dorathy from the Wizard of Oz,"he hissed.  
Elena laughed again. "Wanna skip?"  
Damon looked down at her. She could almost see the gears turning in his head. "Elena? Do you think I'll be able to enter?"  
Elena tapped her chin thoughtfully. Would he be able to? Well, none of the Cullen's were alive or human so yeah. "Yes, is my guess. So, you gonna fight Edward for Bella's heart like Jacob?"  
Damon stopped outside the front door, pulling her close. His lips were only a few inches from hers and she couldn't help but hear her heart speed up in a whole new way it didn't with Stefan. "Why would I do that when I have you, angel," he asked and pressed a kiss to her temple.

It was a good question. But she couldn't help but compare herself to Bella. In her life, she was Bella, Stfean was Edward and Damon was Jacob. But the better question was, who would she choose? It wasn't an easy question. Stefan was handsome, smart, sweet, and nice to her. Damon was strong, sexy, dangerous, and would jump in front of a bullet for her.

Damon waved a hand in front of her distant face. "Hello, Elena? Is anybody in there," he asked her.  
Elena smiled at him and nodded, pulling him up the steps. She knocked softly and a pretty blond haired girl answered the door. She looked Damon over, saying, "How may I help you?"  
Elena's smile turned into a scwol in a matter of seconds. Was this chick hitting on Damon? And why did Elena all the sudden become jealous?

Damon smirked coyly. "I'm looking for the sparkly-vegitarian-vampires known as the Cullen's. Have you seen them?"  
The blond turned serious. "You know," she whispered and ushered then into the house. It was very expensive looking. 6 vampires with golden eyes walked out of what Elena presumed was then den. One of them had a human girl next to them that had dark hair and chocolate eyes. _Bella,_ eelna thought silently and looked at all the vampires. One was blond with a carmel colored haired female next to him. One was tall with dark hair and was making his way towards the pretty blond. The male with the human had bronze hair that was tousled and next to them was a spikey black haired female with a tall dirty blond haired amle next to her. yup, these were definatly the Cullen's.

Damon broke away from Elena, walking around the room. "So you" he mused, "are the sparkly vampires known as the Cullen's? And the human is presumably Bella who is protected by none other than Edward frickin Cullen?"

Elena grabbed Damon's arm and slapped his chest. "Behave, Damon. Just because they can't hurt you doesn't mean they won't try," she hissed.  
Damon grinned down at her. "They don't know how to kill me, love. So they won't even bother."  
The blond haired male stpped away from the caramel haired female and extened his hand to Damon. Damon clasped the males hand briefly before returning to Elena's side. "I'm Carlisle," the male said and pointed to the caramel haied woman, "that's Esme. That," he pointed to the blond woman, "is Rosalie. That," Carlisle pointed towards the black haired girl and the male next to her,"is Alice and jasper and finally the tall bear over there is Emmett."  
Damon snaked his arm around Elena's waist saying, "I'm Damon Salvatore. this is-"  
"Elena Gilbert," Edward interupted.  
All of them looked over at him with questioning looks. "You," Edward gestured to Elena, "are kinda like my dear Bella here."  
Elena put he hands on her hips, stepping away from Damon. Who, unfortunately, was growling and looked about ready to fight. "How is that, Edward," she asked him.  
Edward stepped closer to her with a smirk on his face. "I can;t really read your thoughts. Something is making them hazy."  
Her heart sped up in slight fear. His eyes were freaking her out a decent amount, though the fact he new who she was made her more feared. But it didn't show on her face. She looked fearless and totally at ease. Edward looked at Damon over her shoulder.

"How do you know about us," he asked Damon as he looked Elena in the eyes.  
Elena could almost feel Damon growl and step closer to her. "Apart from a chick writing a book about you," Damon mused and started to walk around but stayed close to Elena, "I am 167 years old. Therefore I too am a vampire."  
Carlisle studied Damon intently. "No yo aren't. you couldn't be. Your eyes are normal and you can go in the sun and don't sparkle."  
Damon sighed loudly and made Elena face him. She looked him in the eyes as he vamped out and lunged at her throat. She didn't move as his fangs sunk in, nor did she feel pain when he did so. The vegitarian vampires made a chorus of, "No!"

Elena stroked Damon's face when he pulled back, veins still promenent and fangs still out. "I guess I should have let you snack earlier," she mused and whipped away the blood away with the back of her hand. The Cullen's and Bella stood wide mouthed. They couldn't believe what Damon had just done to Elena and that Elena hadn't started thrashing by now.  
"Oh," Elena said, "you didn't know there was a different type of vampire?"  
They all shook their heads and Bella came over to Elena with a damp towel and pressed it to her neck as she sat on the white leather couch along with Alice, rosalie and Esme. Esme, much like how Elena's mother used to, asked, "Are you alright?"  
Elena nodded as Damon whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. I had to prove my point. And show Edward to stop hitting on you."  
She nodded again and glanced at edward. He was leaning against the wall near them, studying her intently despite the fact that Bella was right by them. He licked his lips and grinned her way along with Emmett, who was looking her over.

Then all hell broke loose. Damon launched at Edward and slammed his head into the wall behind him. Edward hissed and tried to throw Damon but he didn't budge until he kneed him in the groin and threw him through the window. Elena shouted "Damon!" as Bella shouted "Edward stop you dumbass!"  
Carlisle strolled out to where the two were throwing each other to the ground with their vampire speed and grabbed both of them by the scrff of their necks. They hissed at him but walked back into the house, glaring at each other and growling. Eelena rushed to Damon and inspected him. He had a few cuts on his arms and jaw that were healing fast and he had to snap his neck back into place, which made Elena cringe.

"Now," Rosalie said loudly, "tell us why you two started to fight."  
Elena nodded along with all the other females in the room. She felt like she fit in here; with all these vampires and a conflicted human. Something she didn't feel in Mystic Falls.  
Jasper piped up for the first time that day. "Edward and Em were checking out Elena and Damon got pissed."  
the two vampires nodded and Damon looked down at Bella. "Dear, I'd like to meet your werewolf friend Jacob and his pack of mutts."

Oooo! Fu chapter,eh? Please review. It makes a girl happier than chocolate does.I will update ASAP and check out my page to cast your vote for my next story.  
PEACE for your dedicated writer~Bree:)


	4. Weres call Stefan a douche

A/N Thanks so much for the reviews/alerts/favs! You all are the best and ILY you all. And because I can't send you your own Damon's, you'll have to settle for another chapter. Also I have a poll going for my next story if you wanna vote and I beseech you, REVIEW! Alrighty, here it goes. WARNING: this chapter has cruel humor regarding werewolves and sparkly vampires such as poof Edward Cullen.

Chapter 4: Weres call Stefan a douche

Bella had called Jacob and his pack for a meeting in an hour at the boarder in which the Cullen's couldn't cross. He hadn't been too happy, until he heard Elena's voice.

"Jacob," she made her voice pleading, "we'd really like to meet you. In the books I've read, you're described as a hot guy."  
There was cough on the other end. "Alright, sure. See you in an hour."

Bella glared at Elena with an evil glint to her eyes. Like she was about to pounce on , realizing the threat, said they would meet them back at the house in an hour and that they'd be at their hotel if they needed anything. Elena grabbed Damon hand and pulled him close to her as they walked away from the house.

"Damon," she asked him quietly, knowing that the vampires could probably hear."  
He looked down at their enjoined hands with a wicked grin. "Yesss, angel," he drawled in her ear.  
She shivered slightly and lost her train of thought momentarily. "Um...do you think you'll be safe around werewolves? won't they wanna kill you?"  
Damon opened the passenger side door and she got in. They drove back to the expensive hotel in Port Angeles in utter silence. It freaked Elena out; not hearing Damon say he had a snide coment for almost about everything. It took forever to get him to shut the fuck up! And after she asks him about werewolves, he freezes up. God she had to do that more often.

When they reached their room, she turned to face him with a frown on her face. Damon cupped her chin.  
"What is it, Elena? Is something wrong?"  
She opened her mouth to answer but her phone rang. She held up one finger and took out her phone as Damon went to the king size canopy bed and laid down on it. She didn't want to have to tell Damon she was scared that the wolves would hurt him; it would make things odd between them and she needed him right now.  
"Hello," she said into the phone.  
"Hey, Elena," a familiar voice said from the other line. Fuck, it was Stefan.  
She cleared her throat and glanced at Damon. He was passed out on the bed, mouth open in abandon. SHe sliffled a laugh and thought to herself that she would have to tease him about that later. "Oh, hey Stefan," she said quietly.  
"How are you," he asked hesitantly. _Yeah I'd be hesitant too if I freaked on my girlfriend_, she thought.  
She sat on the leather couch by the bed, tapping her fingers as she spoke. "Fine."  
There was a soundd like he was getting up. "Is Damon taking care of you," he asked in a strained voice.  
She laughed quietly. "Absoulutely. He's been great except for him geting in a fight with Sparkle-boy earlier."  
"Damon got in a fight with Edward Cullen?"  
She nodded to herself. "Yup, and it was as fun as hell. It was because Edward and Emmett were checking me out so Damon kicked their asses."  
Stefan growled on the other line. "I'll kill them."  
Elena tapped her chin with her index finger. "Stefan, I want to talk to you about something."  
"Go ahead."  
"I want to put a pause on dating you until you're off human blood for good."  
There was a long silence before he spoke again. "Is this about Damon?"  
She looked over at Damon's shivering form. His body was quivering slightly; as if he was having a nightmare. "Partly, yes."  
The line went silent except for the growl that came out of Stefan. "I'm going to kill him! He takes every woman I love and it sucks ass!"  
Elena sat next to Damon on the bed, stroking his hair lightly. He didn't seem to know it was her but he did start murmuring "Katherine,no" in his sleep and started to thrash. She turned back to her phone. "I'l call you later Stefan." And she hung up.

Back in Mystic Falls

_Shit,_Stefan thought to himself after he threw his phone against the wall and the screen cracked. Damon had started to seduce Elena. And some of it was right before his eyes! His Elena, wanted _his brother_, not him!What the hell had happened.

Alaric walked into the room, stake in hand. "What's going on," he asked Stefan.  
Stefan ran a hand through his hair. "We're going to Forks."

In Forks

Elena grabbed Damon's shoulders and brought him into her lap. He grabbed her around the waist, tear tracks on his cheeks. _Did he have a dream about Katherine?_ She stroked his back comfortingly, making hushing noises in his ear.

Eventually he lifted his face to look at her, whiping the tears off his cheeks and chin. Elena had never seen him cry or in the least vulnerable. He was always sarcastic and evil.  
"Damon," she whispered, "what is it? What was you're dream?"  
He shook his head. "I don't feel like talking about it."  
Elena nodded slightly and hugged him, looking at the clock over his shoulder. It was 5:49. Time to go see the weres.  
She detached herself from Damon and pulled him out of the door and locked it.

It took them only 10 minutes to get there with Damon going 95m/h. According to the Sparkle Squad-as Damon liked to call them-Bella was riding on Edward's back and Elena was riding in Damon's. As odd as it was, Elena didn't mind the fact she was going to be on his back. Afterall, he's kept her safe the whole time. And they had a strong relationship as friends. But lately, she felt a pull towards him that she was starting to wonder about following.

The Cullen's met them half way into the forest and Damon swung Elena onto his back, despite her shocked gasp. They took off at top speed, which was to fast for the human eye to track. At a cliff, they stopped and her and Bella were lowered off of Edward and Damon's backs. Elena grabbed Damon's hand and cuddled into his side like she used to with her dad. A group of, like, 12 hot tall guys that looked alike stepped out of the trees to the east. Bella smiled and grabbed Elena, who tugged Damon along with them. A really hot guy stepped out and extended his hand to Elena.  
"I'm Jacob. You are..."  
Elena clasped his hand with hers. "Elena Gilbert. And this," she gestured to Damon, "is Damon Salvatore."  
Damon waved slightly. "Hello, dog-boys. Please don't chew me up. Thsi vampires got a girl to look after for his brooding little brother."  
A guy a little taller than Jacob stepped forward and stepped close to Damon, examining him and sniffing him. "You're not a vampire," he said sternly.  
Damon threw his free hand up in exasperation. "do I have to do this everytime?"  
His face vamped out and he lunged for Elena, ending up only pecking her on the neck and then returning to normal.  
Jacob stepped forward. "Wow. she didn't even flinch."  
Elena turned to Jacob and smiled. "That's because my _ex_- boyfriend, his brother Stefan, is a vampire too and he attacked me a week ago."  
The tall guy that had sniffed Damon stepped forward. "Did she say your brother is Stefan Salvatore?"  
"Yes. The one and the broodest," Damon drawled.  
The guy looked around his pack. "Don't you guys remember that douche bag,"he asked them.  
They all nodded and laughed tall guy turned towards them. "He attack La Push a few months ago. Killed all our animals. So we, um, paid him back."  
Elena shifted in damon's arms. "Wadija do to him?"  
Jacob burst out laughing. "We kinda bit his side real hard. Took out a good chunk too."  
"Still have the scar too," a familiar voice said.

Oooo, another cliffy. Sorry. And I'll udate tomorrow before I leave for my stupid roadtrip. Now, click that beautiful review button below and tell me watchya think.  
PEACE~Bree:)


	5. Stefan has a hissy fit

A/N Thank you, thank you, thank you!You are all the best ever! I wish I could give you all a big hug. But I can't. So instead I pesent you with a new chapter. I am starting to do playlists for chapters now, by the way. Oh, and if you read A Realization, I won't be updating until i get back from Austin on the 9th. Also, I might only update like twice next week. Since I have my cousin's wedding and band practice. Alrighty then, REVIEW once your done. Or I shall roast Damon over a fire along with Edward and Frank from the Bachelorett. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Jk, but please do review. Here's the playlist:  
Spotlight:Mute Math  
I Like It:Enrique Inglesias ft. Pitbull  
Enjoy The Silence:Anberlin  
Down:Jason Walker  
Wait It Out:Imogen Heap

* * *

Chapter 6:Stefan throws a hissy fit

**Previously:  
**The tall guy that had sniffed Damon stepped forward. "Did she say your brother is Stefan Salvatore?"  
"Yes. The one and the broodest," Damon drawled.  
The guy looked around his pack. "Don't you guys remember that douche bag,"he asked them.  
They all nodded and laughed tall guy turned towards them. "He attack La Push a few months ago. Killed all our animals. So we, um, paid him back."  
Elena shifted in damon's arms. "Wadija do to him?"  
Jacob burst out laughing. "We kinda bit his side real hard. Took out a good chunk too."  
"Still have the scar too," a familiar voice said.

* * *

Elena looked over Damon's shoulder to see Stefan standin behind them with Alaric bound and gagged in the backseat of his Mustang. Alaric was struggling and thrashing, trying to get loose. Elena grabbed tighter hold of Damon as he tried to leap at Stefan. Stefan smiled and Damon dropped to the ground, clutching his head as Bonnie stepped out next to Stefan.  
"Hello Elena," her best friend drawled, stepping closer to Stefan.  
Elena rushed over to Damon as he scream in pain. "Bonnie! Bonnie, stop!Please!" she begged her ex-best friend.  
Bonnie frowned, remaining concentation on Damon; who right now was vamped out and screaming. Elena clutched him close as Bonnie asked, "Why? Why do you want him safe?"  
She looked up at Bonnie with tears in her eyes. "I love him."  
Bonnie stooped immediately, realizing she was causing her best friend to cry. She dropped next to Damon and Elena's sides as the Cullen's closed in on Stefan. They wanted Stefan to die a slow and painful death but the wolves just sprung on him. Elena looked over at them and met Jacob's eyes.

"Don't," she whispered.  
They nodded but held onto Stefan's arms and made him fall at her on his knees. Elena stood up, looking like a very pissed off goddess. She stood in front of him and when she smacked him across the face, it made a sickening sound. She was shocked her hand didn't break; and for that she was grateful. She looked at her ex-boyfriend with hatred.  
"We're going to untie Alaric and he's going to take you back to Mystic Falls.I have liquid vervain on me and the ropes he is in right now will be coated in vervain and you will be tied up. Me and Damon will be back in a few days. Alaric will starve you until then. I will not hurt you; Damon will. He has free will to do so and I here by say that Stefan, you are a terrible lay, a poor excuse for a vampire, and you can go fuck yourself straight to hell," she hissed at him.  
There was a hint of laughter from everyone but Stefan. Elena stepped back and told the guy that had sniffed Damon to untie Alaric. Alaric took in a deep breath when he was released and hugged Elena hard. "Damon's way better for you Elena," he whispered in her ear.  
She nodded into his neck.  
"Can I torture him until you guys get back," Alaric asked like a little boy.  
Elena laughed loudly along with him and nodded again.  
"Have the Cullen's drive you home and then give Damon blood. He needs it," he said quietly as he released his death-grip on her.

Elena helped Alaric bathe the ropes in vervain, cringing when she heard Damon cough. They tied Stefan up with the help of one of Bonnie's binding spells. She didn't want to help but she knew Elena would hate her otherwise.

"Hey, Damon," Alaric said cheerfully.  
He lifted his head weakly. "Hey, teach. You let the evil Bunnie-boy out, didja?"  
Alaric frowned. "I thought he was better. Untill he hogtied me and threw me in the back of his car.  
"He's good at menipulating people. One thing he was better than me at,"Damon sighed and his head dropped onto the ground weakly.  
"Elena,"Alaric called.

Elena motioned for Alaric to get in the car with Bonnie and Stefan. Stefan fell out of the side of the car shouting, "she's mine!"  
Alaric laughed loudly and kicked the side of Stefan's head. "Shut the fuck up, bunny eating pussy," he said as he lifted him back into the car.  
Elena walked up to Bonnie and leaned into her ear to whisper, "You and me should have a long talk when I get back."  
Bonnie noded and they drove away.

Elena rushed to Damon's side as Emmett an edward lifted him. Edward grabbed her hand and tugged her to thforest where he lifted her on his back. Emmett has taken all of Damon's wieght and he said,"Holy shit!What have you been eatin', dude?"  
Damon laughed slightly. "Your mom."  
Edward and Emmett ran fast and it only took a few seconds to get back to the dropped damon at the clearing by the house as Edward sat Elena down next to him.  
"Just holler and we'll be here, ok Elena,"Emmett asked sternly.  
"I'll be fine."  
Then her and Damon were alone.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and hefted him into her lap,puting her neck to his mouth. He remained still.  
"Come on, Damon,"she begged.  
His lips parted slightly and he moved closer. Then his mouth opened wide and he bit deep. It hurt like hell for a second butt hat quickly passed. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he turned around in her lap. her hand played with his hair and he pulled back.  
"I love you," he sighed into her hair.

dun dun dun!Cliffy! Sorry but you'll have to wait till the 9th for me to update along with, hopeully, the next chapter of A Realization.  
PEACE~Bree:)


	6. Teasing Sucks

__

A/N Hello my pretties! I just wanna let you know that I love you all and shall grant you another chapter of this devine story. BTW, if you live in Austin, I envy toy to the core. Its soooooo pretty down there! Alright then, on with the chapter and if you do review, I will be angry and might not do my new Delena story that I have in the mists.

_Playlist:  
_All I Need~Within Temptation  
All Around Me~Flyleaf(LOVE THIS SONG!)  
Everybody Loves Me~One Republic(HeHe, on the Damon preview for the CW)  
You Found Me~The Fray

* * *

**Previously:**_She grabbed him by the shoulders and hefted him into her lap,puting her neck to his mouth. He remained still._  
_"Come on, Damon,"she begged._  
_His lips parted slightly and he moved closer. Then his mouth opened wide and he bit deep. It hurt like hell for a second butt hat quickly passed. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he turned around in her lap. her hand played with his hair and he pulled back._  
_"I love you," he sighed into her hair_

* * *

Chapter 6: Teasing Sucks

And when he uttered those words, Elena passed out.

**Elena's dream  
**_Damon sat next to her in the graveyard, brushing her hair back with his hand.  
"I love you,"she sighed and curled herself into his lap.  
He chuckled softly. "I love you too. But I need you to wake up."  
She faced him. "Huh?"  
"Elena," he sighed as the dream faded._

Elena woke with a startled squeak and Damon rushed to her side and scooped her into his arms.  
"Your ok,"He asked quietly.  
She nooded meekly and clung to him. "What happened,"she asked.  
He drew back to look at her. She had a serene look on her face and her eyes held compassion and love. _She seriouly doesn't remember that I bit her and then told her I loved her?_

Elena loved the feel of his arms around her delicate frame. It made her grow weak in the knees and all she wanted to do was kiss Damon and hug him and tell him how much she loved him.  
"You fed me your blood after Bonnie pulled some of her witch-vodoo and gave me a killed headache. Then I toold you I loved you and you passed out,"he stated in a big rush.  
The look on his face looked like someone had died. But it was just the look of no hope on his face until she cupped his cheeks in her palms.  
"I love you too, Damon," she said strongly and smiled when his face lit up.  
"Are you sure," he asked, "because before you sem pretty hung up on my bunnie dieting-scared to gain 10 pounds-poof brother and his dreamy looks and saint attitude."  
She moved so their noses were touching. "Nope. I pretty much wanna kill that asshat." She jumped out of his arms and hopped up and down like and Edward Cullen fangirl. "Can I Damon? Can I PLEASE torture him when we get back?"  
Damon decided quickly to tease her. "No, Elena. I will NOT let you take away any of the fun I have of kicking my brother's ass."  
She frowned and started to flirt, hands teasing at the top buton of her blouse. "You sure I can't Damon? I would be VERY grateful."

Damon launched at her, knocking them onto the huge bed. He was above her and his face was vamped out.  
"Don't tease me, love. Because I do bite back and I don't think you want that," he said tensly as his face returned to normal.  
She frowned, tugging on the collar of his black Armani shirt. "But it's fun," she complained.  
He pinned her to the bed by her wrists and kissed her hard. She sighed and brushed her lips against his, tongue begging for enterance. He relaxed his hold on her and opened his mouth wide and her tongue explored his mouth, looking for fangs. And she found them and they were sharper than ever. She rolled over, so she was on top and started to undo butons...

* * *

Damon awoke to the sound of light tapping on the door. He groaned and tensed his arm around Elena's bare waist. She was his and no one was going to interupt their sleep. The taps got louder and he reluctently left his loves side.  
There was a familiar woman at the door that made Damon gasp. Katherine.  
"Hello, lover," she said in a sugary sweet voice.

* * *

OOOOOOO! I suck, I know. but at least you finally got some Damon/Elena goodness. I have a new story in the mists based on you votes and it looks like i will be writing another Delena fic. This one will take place after the end of Haunted. By the way, I had to throw Kat into the mix. She's always gotta be there. And don't wory, Stefan torture time will be in the next chapter and it will be LONG and PAINFUL. TEHE. Now click that review button and also, if you want help on stories or wanna shoot me ideas for fic, just PM me. Plus I only have 3 more months of this damn boot! it was 1 and a half before but my brother pushed me down the stairs on his way to football practice. Urg.  
GOODBYE from your dedicated writer~bree:)


	7. SORRY!

A/N Holy shit! I am such a bitch! Almost a month and i haven't updated! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry, lovlies. It's just that my families moving, my computer crashed and is now just up, I have major writers block and I still need to update Underlaying. But don't worry, the next chapter to Underlaying will be up this weekend and possibly a new story about Eli on Degrassi: The Boiling Point.

Unfortuanly, I have writers block again on A Realization and now, to my utter mismay, Mistakes:o I know what you must be thinking: _oh shit, it's gonna be so long until she updates! _But, fear not, because i just need 3 pints of coffee and my writing pad and i am good to go. Maybe.

Again, my apologies,  
Bree


	8. You never learn

A/N Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry I haven't update lately. I've had writer's block on this story until now! So, on with the chapter! sorry it's short! And sorry its not the torture chapter. That's next!

Chapter 7: You never learn

Damon's POV

I scowled at Katherine. "No, bitch. I did not miss you. Because I was blissfully having sex with Stefan's ex and my new girlfriend thank you very much. So if you could die now that'd be great," I said sarcastically.

Katherine dragged her finger down my throat. "Oh, contrare. You know you want me baby. I'm that good in bed that you'll always want me."

I laughed loudly. "HA! Bitch, say what?"

She scowled and drew a finger down my chest, teasing me. I sucked in a breath, biting my lips against the rush of emotions that filled me. "You still want me, Damon. That's way your with her. Because she looks like me."

I slapped her hard and vamped out. "Ok. Now I'm pissed. You better leave now or so help me god, I will kill you, Katherine."

She smiled and vamped out too, attacking me. I grabbed hold of her throat, pinning her to the wall. Her head hit with a crack and she sighed heavily, gripping my hand. She threw me into the bathroom, shutting the door behind us as i landed in the tub. She looked down at me, sorrow on her face. "I loved you, Damon. I truely did. Stefan was just my play thing. I wanted to make you jealous. But you never learn Damon. All you do is love em, leave em, deseeve em, and replace em. I should have known that, even after 145 years apart, nothing would change. It never does with you."

I sighed and slumped in my spot. "Katherine..."

She sobbed lightly and was gone in a heart beat. Elena's heart fluttered and i bolted out of the room. She sat up on the big bed, blinking throughly. "Damon," she called.

I sat next to her and clutched her to me for dear life. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me, petting my hair. "Baby, what's wrong," she asked sweetly.

I kissed her on the crown of her head then lightly on the lips. "We need to leave tomorrow, love. We have bigger problems then Stefan and we need him to help us. So...after the torture...I'll explain it all. I promise."

She nodded sleepily and kissed my cheek. "Ok. I trust you. And...I love you Damon."

I smiled lightly and laid down next to her. "I love you too, Elena."


	9. MORE SORRIES

A/N I am soooo sorry I havent updated. My life has been hectic! I broke up with my boyfriend, got in a car crash, had a fight with my best friend, made up with my best friend all on top of family issues and physical therapy. I will hopefully be updating soon, fingers crossed! But tune in and see soon!  
Lots of love,  
Bree


	10. Did you say torture? YIPEE!

A/N Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry I haven't update lately. I was in an accident and now, IM BACK, BITCHES! Ah, torture is going to ensue... R&R! Oh, and if you read my other stories that aren't A Realization and this on, I had characters on my Photobucket page. Its briebrie19. Just click on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 7: Did you say torture? YIPEE!

**Elena's POV**

Damon and I got back to the Boarding House around 9 am the next morning, much to my disappointment. I liked being with Damon. Alone. In a bed. With no chlothes...when the hell did I become a horn dog? That's Damon's job! _And he looks sexy doing it,_ I thought to myself. But that wasn't the only thing he was good at. He was sweet and protective. I feel like he'll never let anything happen to me. I smiled to myself and sat on the couch while Damon brought the bags in and up to his bedroom. He was quick and suddenly he had his arms around me on the couch. I leaned my head on his chest and nuzzled my head under his chin.

"I'm going to miss those guys. Who knew that sparkly fairies with fangs existed?" He said and looked down at me, chuckling.

I kissed his cheek. "Every tween girl and boy, Day. Guys dress like Edward or jacob to get into chicks pants and the chicks let them." I stated bluntly.

Our laughs echoed off the walls as we burst out laughing together." I mean,seriously, who knew those fagots existed? I bet soon enough Jacob's gonna be like, 'bella, I'm in love with you. I'm the better choice.'" Damon said inbetween laughs.

I grabbed his hand and pecked him on the lips. "Good thing you don't sparkle. Otherwise, I'd be like, 'HOLY SHIT! Damon Salvatore is a fagot? Who knew!'" I teased and made an Edward broody look.

He leaned down and pulled me into a sweet kiss. I melted into him, grabbing his neck and pulling him into me even more. Heat bubbled between us and suddenly, i was on my back and Damon was hovering over me. I leaned up and gave him a quick fiery kiss before squirming out of his grip. He scowled.

"Oh come on," I said increduliously at him, "You're telling me that suddenly you don't enjoy Stefan Torture Time?"

His azure eyes widened and he jumped up like a kid in the candy shop. "I never said that! I wanna go torture me some broody bitch!"

* * *

**Damon's POV**

You know the day is going to be good when your with the woman you love, your laughing and making out, and then you get to torture your ass sucking, bunny raping, queer brother. Ah, I LOVE MY LIFE! Today is a dream come true!

My sweet angel grabbed my arm and motioned to the basement door. "Shall we, my sexy lover?" She asked me coyly.

I kissed her soft hair. "We shall, my beautiful angel." And with that, I grabbed her and sped down to Stefan's cell. He looked like shit in human form. I mean seriously, the expression was more broody than Assward's, "Hold my earings, bitch," look. His face was thin and I bet his 6 pack went vamoos. Success! I opened the door to the cell and chuckled when he tried to jump at Elena only to be held back by vervain covered chains. Ah, good old Alaric. He was always one for the Vampire Hunter smarts. I grabbed a stake from the table by the door and Elena grabbed the bushle of vervain from next to it. I twiddled the stake coyly brfore throwing it across the room and it went into Stefan's stomach. VICTORY!

"So, brother dearest, miss butt- slamming bunnies and, um, Katherine?" I asked him sarcastically.

Elena's eyes widened but she covered it up and walked up to me. "I bet this hurts you, right Stefan?"She asked and kissed me hungerly.

I grabbed fist fulls of her hair, tugging on it. She mewed in appreciation and hooked her left leg around my hip, pressing close to me. I massaged her mouth with my tongue and God, she tasted good. Like honey and a soft fire. Stefan growled and I broke away from her and smirked at him.

"Do you see how I've felt for the last year?"I asked him tensely.

He hissed, earning a shudder from Elena. He was begining to get pissed. But my girl put up a good front. She sashayed aaway from me and put her lips close to his ear, whispering "We're just getting started."

* * *

OK so R&R lovelies!


End file.
